Life after the end
by PMakepeace98
Summary: What if Tris didn't die? Their life after the war. I know there are many of these but this is my take on it. First Chapter is in Tobias' POV and starts when he's on his way back to the Bureau. Fourtris. Sheke. And new ships that will come along in future chapters. Fluff. Maybe babies. Weddings. Maybe even Uriah living and not dying. Read to find out. Review. I don't own Divergent.
1. Shot, but not dead

Life after the end

Chapter 1: Shot, but not dead

Tobias' POV:

The ride back to the compound is slow and dark. I watch the moon disappear and reappear behind the clouds as we bump over the ground. When we reach the outer limits of the city, it begins to snow again, large, light flakes that swirl in front of the headlights. I wonder if Tris is watching it sweep across the pavement and gather in piles by the airplanes. I wonder if she is living in a better world than the one I left, among people who no longer remember what it is to have pure genes.

Christina leans forward to whisper something into my ear. "So you did it? It worked?"

I nod. In the rear-view mirror I see her touch her face with both hands, grinning into her palms. I know how she feels: safe. We're all safe.

"Did you inoculate your family?" I ask her.

"Yep. We found them with the Allegiant, in the Hancock building," she says. "But the time for the reset has passed-it looks like Tris and Caleb stopped it."

I nod and continue to look out the window as we drive towards the compound.

We drive past the fences and stop by the front doors, which are no longer manned by guards. We get out and Zeke seizes his mother's hand to steady her as she shuffles through the snow. As we walk into the compound, I know for a fact that Caleb succeeded, because there is no one in sight. That can only mean they have been reset, their memories forever altered.

"Where is everyone?" Amar asks.

We walk through the abandoned security checkpoint without stopping. On the other side, I see Cara. The side of her face is badly bruised, and there's a bandage on her head, but that's not what concerns me. What concerns me is the troubled look on her face.

"What is it?" I ask.

Cara shakes her head.

"Where's Tris?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, Tobias." Cara says.

"Sorry about what?" Christina asks. "Tell us what happened."

"Tris went into the weapons lab instead of Caleb," Cara says. "She survived the death serum, and she set off the memory serum, but she… she was shot. She's still alive, in the hospital. Matthew is operating on her now as he remembers how to. But she lost a lot of blood. All we can do is wait and hope she's going to be okay." Cara tells us.

I run.

I run straight to the hospital.

Tears falling down my cheeks.

I pass a few people on my way and they look at me with weird looks, but I don't care.

I have to get to Tris.

My Tris.

My selfless, brave, intelligent, kind, honest, beautiful Tris.

When I get to the hospital I run straight for the operating theatre. I see Caleb standing outside, crying and I run up to him, grab the collar of his shirt and pin him against the wall.

"How could you let this happen? Why didn't you go in there? You're a coward!" I yell at him.

"I'm sorry. She didn't give me a choice." He says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I told her why I was going to do it; I told her I wanted to die to get rid of the guilt of hurting her and handing her over to Jeanine and nearly killing her. She didn't like it because I wasn't going to die because I love her. I do love her. She wanted to do it to show she loves me, and forgives me. She held a gun to my head. I would have done it if she didn't hold a gun to my head." He cries.

"Why? Why did you tell her you were going to do it because of the guilt? Why not say because you love her, and maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't have been shot and be in this position right now?" I ask.

"We were playing a game we played as kids, 'Candor'. She asked me why I was really doing the mission and I couldn't lie to her. She's my sister." He says.

"If she's your sister, and you love her so much, you wouldn't have sold her out to Jeanine in the first place, and maybe we wouldn't be in this situation now." I say angrily.

That is when Matthew comes out of the theatre, pushing the bed in which Tris lays, sleeping. I follow them and I know Caleb is behind me but I'm too worried to even think about him now.

"How is she?" I ask Matthew as I catch up to him and walk next to him.

"I managed to get the bullets out and stop the bleeding. But she's in a coma and has to have a blood transfusion due to the amount of blood she lost." Matthew says.

"When will she wake up?" I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe never. But she's a fighter, she'll wake up, I'm almost sure of it." He says.

"Almost?" I ask.

"There is a chance that she won't survive. She may be a fighter but it's up to her if she wants to survive or not. She might choose to die because she's had enough of life. Or she could choose to live and she'll wake up if she decides that. But I'm sure she's going to want to wake up and have a nice life with you and her friends. Also, because she's in a coma, she's able to hear you. Talk to her and maybe she'll make her decision quicker." He says.

"Okay." I say.

Matthew rolls her bed into a hospital room and sets up a blood transfusion and IV thing. Caleb stayed outside.

"If and when she does wake up, tell me straight away. She's probably going to be in pain so I can give her medication. Just sit with her, talk to her, and hold her hand. Stay with her, and maybe she'll want to stay here for longer, with you. Tell her nice things. Talk to her about the things you've done together, and the things you could do, like get married and have kids, grow old together." He says. I nod.

"Do you know if there could be anything wrong with her, because of the bullets?" I ask, concerned for the love of my life.

"Not until she wakes up. Though, tomorrow I will have to come back and ask you some questions about Tris and stuff, and I'll have to run some more tests, but I'll let you be with her alone for a while and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Matthew says.

"Okay." I say.

He nods and leaves the room.

I sit there, in the chair on the right side of the bed, and I hold Tris' still, cold hand in mine, thinking of what I can say to her.

There is so much I could say to her.

There is so much I want to say to her.

But I don't know where to start.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Anyway, the next chapter is going to be in Tris' POV, but she will still be in a coma, it's basically what she can hear people saying to her, and she might wake up, though, I might save that for the chapter after.**

**Please review!**


	2. Hearing

Life after the end

Chapter 2: Hearing

Tris' POV:

Black. That's all I can see.

Where am I? I don't know.

I feel a familiar hand holding mine. The hand that belongs to Tobias. I hear him crying. I hear Matthew's words to him._ She may be a fighter but it's up to her if she wants to survive or not. _

I do. I do want to survive. I want to have a life with him. With Tobias.

I hear a door opening and someone entering the room. I hear a chair screeching as someone sits in it.

"Hello Tobias. So, I'm here to ask questions and so some tests." I hear Matthew say.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" Tobias asks, still crying.

"Have you and Tris ever had sexual intercourse?" Why does he need to know that?

"Why do you need to know that?" Tobias asks.

"Because I need to know if I missed anything, I had to get the bullets out straight away, before they did any more damage. Just answer the question instead of questioning it." Matthew says.

"Yes. We have." Tobias answers.

"When was this?" Matthew asks.

"The night we came up with the plan. A few nights ago." Tobias answers.

"Was there a time before that?" Matthew asks.

"No, that was our first time." He says.

"Okay. Did you use protection?" Matthew asks.

"I don't know. I have a lot on my mind right now." Tobias answers.

"Okay. I'm going to need to do a scan." Matthew says.

A few minutes later I feel someone roll up whatever I'm wearing and squirt a cold gel like substance on my stomach. I then feel something hard being moved against the lower part of my stomach.

"Why are you doing this scan?" Tobias asks, confused.

"I need to see if she's pregnant or not." Matthew answers. Could I be pregnant?

"How could you tell so soon if she is or not?" Tobias asks.

"We created a new gel that is able to see if someone is pregnant or not from the day after the baby is conceived." Matthew says.

"Is she pregnant?" Tobias asks. I can sense how scared he is in his voice. If I am, and I don't wake up, he's going to lose more than just me; he's going to lose our baby as well.

"Yes, she's pregnant. The baby's fine though, the bullet didn't hit anywhere near where the baby is." Matthew answers.

I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby.

"Because of this, if she doesn't wake up in four weeks, I'm going to have to take her out of the coma and off the life support." Matthew says as he wipes the gel off my stomach and pulls whatever I'm wearing back down.

"You mean, if Tris doesn't wake up in four weeks you're going to kill her." Tobias says.

"I have to. That baby won't be able to survive if Tris is in a coma for more than four weeks. Tris' condition is bad enough as it is at the moment, with her being pregnant, that only worsens her condition. If Tris doesn't wake up in four weeks, it's in both of their best interests that Tris dies." Matthew says.

"Get out." Tobias says.

"What?" Matthew asks.

"Get out. I don't want anyone talking about my girlfriend or my baby like that. She'll wake up. I know she will. Just, get out." Tobias says.

It's not long before I hear the door close, signalling that Matthew has left the room.

I feel Tobias put his spare hand on my stomach, his other one still in my hand. I hear him crying more and more.

"Tris. Please wake up. I love you. I love our baby too. I want to have a life with you. I want to raise our baby and any other baby we might have with you. I want to marry you. I want to grow old with you. I want to have a family with you. We may have had our arguments, our fights, we may not have been honest with each other all the time, but I love you. I always will love you. I will love you, look after you, and cherish you, until the day I day. I was going to leave Dauntless after training your batch of initiates. But you changed my mind. I love you so much that I don't know what I'd do without you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Tris. If you die, I die too, remember. I followed you to Erudite because I couldn't let you die, I can't let you die, and I don't know how to live if you're not there. I love you Tris. More than anything, or anyone, on this world. I already love our baby. You have helped me through so much. So much that I couldn't have handled if you weren't there. You helped me through my fear landscape. You helped me with my parents. You helped me through the war. You helped me see that I'm not genetically damaged; it's just a label that these people in the Bureau give to all of us that aren't Divergent. You've helped me, through everything. When you wake up from this coma, I'm going to help you. I'll help you heal. I'll help you through this pregnancy. I'll help you through the birth. I'll help you raise our child. I'll help you with everything we do together. I'll help you. We'll work together. As a team. Because that is what we are. A team. I understand why you went into the weapons lab instead of your brother. Because you love him. Because you are selfless, and brave, and honest, and intelligent, and kind. You made me see that I can be all of those things too. That I am all of those things, if and when I want to be. I want to be all of those things, for the rest of my life. But, I don't think I can without you there, because you make me be who I want to be, you make me those things. You may not see it, but you are beautiful, and amazing, and the most pure person I know. I know you are going to be a great mother. And I know, that as long as you're there, I can be a great father, no matter how scared I am that I'm going to turn out like my father, with you there, I know I won't be like him. I know I can be a good man. A good father. Just please, please wake up. I need you. I love you." Tobias says.

I want to smile, but I can't.

I want to cry, but I can't.

I want to wake up, but I can't.

But, I'll try, Tobias.

I'll try.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Tris will wake up in the next chapter and the rest of the chapters will be their life together, with the baby, and maybe some other babies in the future. I think this fanfic is going to be quite a long one, but expect some fluff and other stuff. I will also make Uriah live, so don't worry if you're a fan of Uriah.**

**Please review!**


	3. Waking up

Life after the end

Chapter 3: Waking up

I don't know how long it's been since I found out I'm pregnant. I don't know how long it's been since Tobias gave me that wonderful, amazing speech.

Still all I see is darkness.

I have tried to wake up. I have tried to squeeze his hand that has only moved from mine when he needed the toilet. His hand is in mine at the moment and I am trying so hard to squeeze it.

I still hear him talking to me. Telling me to wake up. Asking me to open my eyes.

I try.

But I can't.

I have also heard my friends pleading with me to wake up. But I can't.

I hear the door open and close and someone sit in the chair on the opposite side of Tobias. "She's been asleep for three weeks. One more week and I'm afraid she's going to have to die." Matthew says.

"Can't you just give her some more time? Please? I know she's going to wake up, she just needs time." Tobias pleads.

"I'm sorry, but any longer than four weeks will be bad for her and the baby." Matthew says, he stands up and leaves the room.

"Tris, I know you're trying but please, please wake up. I know you wouldn't give up on me and our baby that easily. You have a week to wake up, even if you just open your eyes once. I love you, so, so much Tris. Please wake up." He says.

I need to wake up.

I only have a week before Matthew is going to kill me and my baby.

This is it.

This is when I have to wake up.

I can't keep him waiting any longer.

I can't keep hurting him like this.

I try.

I try, so hard, to squeeze his hand.

I keep trying.

"Tris?" Tobias says.

It must have worked.

I must have squeezed his hand.

I try again. And again. And again.

"Tris, wake up. Please. Keep squeezing my hand. Open your eyes. I love you. I love you. I love you." Tobias says.

I try and open my eyes.

I plead with them to open.

The next thing I know I can see bright lights. Not darkness. I blink my eyes a few times to adjust to the brightness and I look at the room I am in. I am in the hospital in the Bureau. I look to Tobias who is still holding my hand, watching me. He smiles when he sees my open eyes.

"Tobias." I say happily. Tears filling my eyes.

"Tris. You're awake." He says before sitting on the edge of my bed and embracing me. I embrace him too. Crying into his shirt. I know he's crying as well.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you." I cry.

"I know. I shouldn't have left you here. But it's okay. You're okay. We're okay. I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say before kissing him.

When we pull apart our foreheads touch and we just sit there, crying, his arms around me. I place a hand on my stomach and rub it slightly.

"We're having a baby." I say, smiling.

"Yeah, we are." He says, smiling.

"You're happy about that?" I ask.

"Of course I am. I want to have a family with you Tris. Sure, I'm scared that I'm going to be like my father, but I know that with you there I won't be. I love you and our baby so much." He says.

"We love you too." I say.

I try to move forward but pain sears through me. I yelp.

"What is it? Are you all right?" Tobias asks, worried.

"It just hurts when I move." I say.

"I'll go and get Matthew." He says.

"Okay." I say.

Tobias kisses my forehead before standing up and leaving the room.

A few minutes later he enters the room with a shocked looking Matthew, who just looks straight at me with a shocked look on his face.

"Tris?" He asks.

"Hey Matthew." I say.

"Y-you're a-awake?" He asks, stuttering.

"Yeah, I am." I say.

"Matthew, please get out of your shocked state and help my pregnant girlfriend. She's in pain." Tobias says.

"Okay. Okay. Where is it hurting, Tris?" Matthew asks as he walk over to me from where he was standing at the door.

"All of my top half." I answer.

"When does it hurt?" He asks.

"When I move?" I answer.

"Can you move your legs for me?" He asks.

I slowly move my legs so that my knees are nearly touching my chest.

"Good, you're not paralysed. Okay. I'll give you some morphine for the pain. Don't worry, it won't harm the baby. Wait, you do know about the baby, don't you?" He asks.

"Yes, I heard everything you've said for the past three weeks." I say.

"Right, okay. I'll get you the morphine and I'll do a scan so you can see your baby." Matthew says.

"Thank you." I say.

Matthew leaves the room and Tobias sits in the chair next to my bed again, taking my hand in his.

Matthew comes back a few minutes later with a bag of clear liquid and a small needle with a long, see through wire. He walks over to the side opposite to Tobias and hangs the bag on a tall metal hanger next to my bed. He then attaches the wire to it and the needle to the wire.

"This is going to go in your hand, okay?" Matthew says.

"Okay." I say, hesitantly, I'm hesitant of any liquid going into my body.

"Don't worry, it's only morphine, it'll help with the pain. Please give me your hand." Matthew says.

I give him my hand.

"This may hurt a little bit." He says.

"I've had enough needles go into my body these past few months, and bullets, so I'll be fine." I say.

He sticks the needle into the back of my hand and I am so used to needles that I barely feel it. He then covers it in tape so it stays in my hand before letting the morphine pass through into my body. I feel relief almost instantly.

"How are you feeling now?" Tobias asks.

"Better. I'm not in pain anymore." I say as I sit forward without feeling any pain at all.

"Good. I'll do the scan now." Matthew says before setting up the ultrasound machine which is next to my bed. I lay back and lift up my gown.

Matthew squirts the gel on my stomach and puts the wand shaped thing on it, rolling it around my lower stomach. It's not long before an image of our baby appears on the screen.

He or she is small, only being three weeks into the pregnancy, but they're beautiful. I feel tears welling up in my eyes just looking at our son or daughter.

"Is the baby healthy?" I ask as a tear falls down my cheek.

"Yeah, the baby's fine." Matthew says.

"Does anyone else know that I'm pregnant?" I ask Tobias.

"No, I thought I'd wait until you wake up." He says.

"Okay." I say.

"Do you guys want me to print off a picture? I'll scan you every other day up until the day you leave." Matthew says before pushing some buttons on the machine and removing the wand from my stomach. A picture comes out of the machine and he gives it to me before turning off the machine and wiping my stomach off with some paper towels. I pull my gown down and cover myself with the blanket.

"When will I be able to leave?" I ask.

"Hopefully next week. It depends how you are." Matthew says.

"Okay." I say.

"I'll leave you two to it. Press the call button if you need anything." Matthew says before leaving the room.

"How's Uriah?" I ask.

"Well, Zeke and Hana are hear, Zeke has come to speak to you a few times." I nod, I heard Zeke speak to me. "They're unplugging him next week. I managed to get it moved because I knew you would want to be there and I was hoping you'd wake up soon."

"Okay. Thanks." I say.

"No problem." He says. "Why don't you get some rest? I'll get Christina and I promise she will be here when you wake up." Tobias adds.

"Okay. I love you, Tobias." I say.

"I love you too, Tris." He says before kissing my stomach. "I love you too, baby." He says.

He kisses me on the lips and places a hand on my stomach; he then puts his free hand in mine. I drift into a peaceful sleep knowing that I'm going to wake up in a few hours and see my amazing boyfriend, and my best friend.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review!**


	4. Awakening

Life after the end

Chapter 4: Awakening

I wake up the next day to find Tobias sleeping in the chair he was in when I last saw him. I then look around to find Christina sleeping in the chair on the other side of my bed.

"Christina." I say.

She wakes up and looks at me, smiling.

"Tris!" She yells, waking Tobias up, she gets up and embraces me.

"Hey." I say.

"I was so worried about you. Don't do that to me again. Ever." She says.

"I won't I promise. I have other things to think about right now." I say.

"Did you really hold a gun to Caleb's head?" She asks as she pulls away from me.

"Yeah." I say. "But I won't go risking my life ever again. I promise. I'm past that now. I have something more important to take care of." I add as I put my hand on my stomach. Hoping she'd understand what I'm trying to tell her.

She look at my hand on my stomach for a few seconds and looks at me, shocked.

"Tris, are you pregnant?" She asks me.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." I say, smiling.

She squeals and embraces me again.

"Congratulations." She says.

"Thank you." I say.

"How far along are you?" She asks.

"Three weeks. I was like two days pregnant when I went into the weapons lab, so I didn't know." I say.

"I didn't even know you two had had sex, why didn't you tell me?" She asks.

"Because I didn't think it would be any of your business. Do you seriously want me to tell you every time we have sex?" I ask.

"No, not really. But losing your virginity is a big thing." She says.

"I know, and I loved every minute of it." I say, blushing.

…

Later that day, when it is just Tobias and I in my hospital room, I keep thinking about Uriah and how much I want to go and see him.

"Do you think Matthew would let me go and see Uriah?" I ask.

"I don't know. Do you want me to ask him?" Tobias asks me.

"Yes please." I say.

He nods and stands up, leaving the room.

A few minutes later he comes back in the room, Matthew following him. Matthew is pushing a wheelchair.

"Tris, you want to go and see Uriah, am I correct?" Matthew asks.

"Yeah. I want to speak to him." I say.

"Okay. Tobias, could you help me get her in the wheelchair and we'll take her to Uriah's room." Matthew says.

Tobias nods and they help me stand up and they get me in the chair. Tobias pushes the chair as Matthew pushes the thing that my morphine drip is on, all the way to Uriah's room. Zeke and Hana are in there, they smile when they see me and Zeke embraces me.

"Can I have a moment alone with him please?" I ask when I am next to Uriah's bed. They all nod and leave.

I hold his hand and begin to speak.

"Uriah, you are one of my best friends. You're one of the only friends that I have left. You're one of the only people that I love and care about that I have left. You were there when I thought everyone hated me. You were there to take me zip lining and show me a good time. You're kind, caring, funny, brave and amazing. I need you. Not many people know this yet, but I'm pregnant. I want you there, to be a part of my baby's life. I want you to be there with me. I want you to be my baby's uncle, even though we're not related. But, you are like a brother to me. When Caleb betrayed me, you were there. You were my brother. I still want you to be my brother. I still want you there. I still need you there. I know that after you lost Marlene you were sad, but you can find love again. I know you can. I'm sorry I couldn't save her by the way. I wish I could have. Uriah, you can find love again, you're amazing and any girl would be lucky to have you, I also know that one day you could get married and have some kids of your own. You'd be an amazing dad. I know it's hard to wake up from a coma. I just did yesterday. I was in a coma for three weeks. But please, please try. I need you. My baby needs you. Zeke needs you. Your mum needs you. Our friends need you. I'm sorry you're in this position right now. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. I'm sorry for everything I have done wrong in the past. I'm sorry for not saving Marlene. Just please wake up. Please." I say. I'm crying by the end of that.

Just then I feel something squeezing my hand. I look down at Uriah's hand which is firmly in mine and think that I imagined it. But I watch as he squeezes my hand again. I squeeze his hand and he squeezes back.

"Uriah, wake up. Please wake up. Open your eyes." I say, looking at his face.

He squeezes my hand, harder, stronger than he had before and I watch as his eyes flutter open.

"Uriah." I say.

"Tris." He says. "Congratulations on the baby." He adds.

"Thank you. I was so worried." I say.

"What happened to you?" He asks.

"Oh, I got shot by David when I was releasing the memory serum into the Bureau." I say.

"Is the baby all right?" He asks.

"Yeah, none of the bullets went near the baby." I say.

"Good." He says.

That's when Zeke and Hana come bursting into the room with tears running down their cheeks.

"Uriah?" Hana asks.

"Hey mum. Hey Zeke." Uriah says.

The three of them embrace.

Tobias enters the room and Uriah looks at him with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations man." Uriah says.

"Why are congratulations in order? What haven't you told me?" Zeke asks, looking at Tobias.

"I'm pregnant." I say, smiling.

"Oh my God. Congratulations dude." Zeke says as he embraces Tobias.

"Thanks." Tobias says, shocked that Zeke is hugging him.

Hana hugs me saying how happy she is. I thank her. Zeke also embraces me and says congratulations. I thank him as well.

"How far along are you Tris?" Hana asks me.

"Three weeks. I was only two days along when I went into the weapons lab so I didn't know. But the baby is fine. The bullets didn't go near the baby." I say.

"Good." Zeke says.

Then Christina and Cara come in the room and look shocked Uriah awake.

"Uriah." Christina says as tears start falling down her cheeks. They embrace.

"Hey Chris." Uriah says.

"Did you guys here Tris' and Four's news?" Zeke asks.

Christina nods, smiling.

"What's going on?" Cara asks.

"Tris is pregnant." Zeke says excitedly.

"Really?" Cara asks, shocked.

"Yeah, we're having a baby." I say.

"Congratulations." She says, smiling.

"Thank you." I say.

…

It is now eleven o'clock at night. Tobias and I are back in my hospital room. We spent three hours in Uriah's room, talking about random things; the baby was also talked about.

I am in my bed and Tobias is sitting in his usual chair, holding my hand.

"Where do you want to live?" He asks me.

"I want to go back to the city. Where is everyone else going?" I ask.

"Back to the city. Uriah, Zeke and Christina want to go back to Dauntless. Cara and Caleb are going back to Erudite and Matthew is staying here." He says.

"You spoke to Caleb?" I ask.

"Only once, when you were in surgery. Cara told me him and her and going to Erudite." He says.

"What's going on in the city?" I ask.

"Well, they're keeping the factions, but you're free to go to the other factions whenever you want, like to see family or whatever. They're still going to let you choose what faction you want to be a part of when you're sixteen but you don't have to do the aptitude test. You're free to choose whatever faction you want to work in. So you still have to go through initiation, but everyone passes, no one becomes factionless. Also, you can wear whatever colours you want now. The factionless are able to work proper jobs now, though they have to train for whatever job they want to do for a few weeks first. They are turning some of the taller buildings into apartments so the factionless can live in nicer places and they won't be factionless anymore. They're going to do up the factionless sector as well so we have more housing. They're allowing people to come and go from the city as well, the gate is always open now, so people can move into the city and people can move out of the city on their own free will. The Divergents are free to live a normal life without any threat. To be honest they won't know if they're Divergent anyway, unless they already know, because you no longer have to take the aptitude test. So everything's nicer in there now." He says.

"It sounds amazing. Which one of your parents did you give the memory serum to?" I ask.

"None of them. I went to go and see my mum and gave her a choice. She chose me. She chose to be my mum again, so I gave it to Peter so he now doesn't know anything. He wanted it. My mum and the Allegiant have stopped fighting and my mum has left the city. But she's coming back to the city in two years. It was one of the deals she made with Johanna and Marcus when they discussed the peace agreement. So, the war's over, I have my mum back and I have no idea about Marcus but I know he's not coming near any of us ever again." He says.

"That's great. I'm happy you made up with your mum." I say.

"I am too." He says. "You should get some sleep." He adds.

"Okay. Goodnight Tobias, I love you." I say.

"Goodnight Tris, I love you too." He says.

I fall to sleep with the thought that everything is going to be okay again.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it.**

**Please review!**


	5. Going home

Life after the end

Chapter 5: Going home

It has been a week since Uriah woke up, and today is the day both him and I get out of hospital. Today is the day we go home. To Chicago. To Dauntless.

I can't wait.

I am four weeks pregnant and the symptoms have started kicking in. I have started getting morning sickness. It started yesterday. Tobias was there for the whole thing, rubbing my back, holding back my hair, whispering soothing words in my ear. He was amazing. He always is.

Right now I am getting dressed into the clothes Christina brought for me to wear. I put on the black leggings, over the black lacy underwear she brought me, I then put on the black vest, over the black lacy bra she brought me. Then I put on the black jacket before putting my hair in a ponytail and putting on my black combat boots. Tobias has gone to get me something to eat. I'm starving.

The bullet wounds still hurt when I move but not as much as before. Matthew has given me some medicine that I can take when I need it, so I'll be fine.

When I'm ready I sit on the bed, waiting for Tobias to come back. He does five minutes later and he walks in after knocking and me telling him he can come in. He carries a tray with a hamburger and some fries on it. Just what I wanted. He gives me the tray and I start eating, he sits next to me on the bed as I eat.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Fine. But, I'm a little sore." I say before stuffing a handful of fries into my mouth.

He laughs.

"What?" I ask.

"Just the way you're eating." He says.

"Well you try being pregnant and then tell me how you feel. I'm starving. And I'm eating for two now." I say.

"I know. What do you think we're having?" He asks.

"I want a boy. But I don't really mind as long as the baby is healthy. What about you?" I say.

"I want a girl. But I don't mind either. The baby being healthy is all that matters. Plus, we have time to have plenty of little boys and girls." He says.

"So, you want more than one child?" I ask.

"Of course. I want to have a big family with you Tris." He says.

"I want to have a big family with you too, Tobias." I say before kissing him and taking a big bite of the hamburger. "This is really good food. Though, it's not as good as the food in Dauntless." I add.

"Well you can have the food in Dauntless as soon as we get there." He says.

"I can't wait for some Dauntless cake." I say.

"I'm pretty sure we're all excited for the Dauntless cake." He says, smiling.

…

An hour later and Tobias, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Cara, Caleb (who hasn't talked to me since I woke up), Hana, Amar and George are all in a truck on the way to the city. Amar and George have decided to come back to the city to live in Dauntless as well.

I sit next to Tobias in the back of the truck, my head on his shoulder and his arm around me. Christina, Uriah, Zeke and Hana are on the bench to the right of us. Cara and Caleb are on the bench to the left of us but to the front of the truck. And Amar and George are in the front, Amar is driving.

"So, Four, Tris, have you thought of any names for the baby?" Hana asks.

Caleb looks at me, shocked.

"Well, I'm only four weeks pregnant so we haven't really thought about it yet. We still have thirty six weeks." I say with my hand on my stomach.

"Wait, you're pregnant?" Caleb asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Were you pregnant when you went into the weapons lab?" He asks.

"Obviously, I was in a coma for three weeks after then. But I was like two days along so I didn't know." I tell him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Caleb asks.

"Because you never came to see me." I say.

"So, you tell your friends but not your brother." He says.

"They came to see me, Caleb. I told Christina because she came to see me. I told Uriah when he was still in a coma, and then he woke up. Then I told Zeke and Hana. Then I told Cara." I say.

"Wait, so everyone knew except the uncle of your baby." He says.

"Yeah." I say.

"And, none of you decided to tell me that my little sister is having a baby at sixteen years old." Caleb says, angry.

"Caleb, it's her news to give, not ours. Also, you did betray her and the rest of your family, and then you decided not to go and see her when she nearly died and was in a coma for three weeks. Maybe we didn't want you hurting her or her baby because she's been through so much these past few months that we don't want her to get hurt again. Especially by you. You may be that baby's uncle biologically, but you betrayed Tris, you hurt her, you nearly killed her. In fact, she would be dead and that baby won't exist if it wasn't for Peter changing the serum. We don't want you hurting her again, and we don't want you hurting that baby." Christina says.

"But she said she forgave me." Caleb says.

"We don't forgive you Caleb. You hurt and almost killed our friend who also happens to be your sister and about the only family you have left." Zeke says.

"Tris, do you really forgive me?" Caleb asks, looking at me.

I feel tears pooling in my eyes.

"I don't know." I say.

"What do you mean, you don't know, you either forgive me or you don't." He says.

"I don't know, Caleb. You betrayed me. You betrayed our parents. You betrayed our old faction. You were the only real family that I had left and you tested on me, you turned me over to Jeanine, you told her everything that would hurt me, everything that she could use against me. Then you were going to execute me, but that failed obviously. Then I get my boyfriend to save you from being executed. Then I risk my life for you, I get shot for you, yet again I save you from being executed, and you don't even bother coming to see if I'm okay. I love you Caleb, I do. But I don't know if I can forgive you or not." I say, I'm now crying.

"Tris, I'm sorry." He says.

"Are you? Are you really sorry?" I ask.

"Tris, I thought it was for the best. Jeanine was really persuasive-"

"I don't care what you thought was for the best. You handed me over. You told her everything that would hurt me. You knew I'd be the one to go down to Erudite because of my Abnegation background. You knew you were sending me to my death." I say.

"No, I didn't. She didn't say anything about killing you. She just said that she was going to try and get simulations to work on Divergents and she needed you to do that as you were the strongest one she knew of."

"But you knew she was going to hurt me, and put me in simulations that would hurt me because you knew what would hurt me and you told her so she could make them just the way she wanted. So she could hurt me. So she could break me. And it worked. But what hurt me the most, what still hurts me, is the fact that my own brother was helping her. The brother that I used to be really close to. The only family member that I had left; helped Jeanine Matthews to break me and almost kill me. And, I'm sorry Caleb, but I don't know if I can let you be a part of my baby's life, or the life of any other child that I might have." I say, tears falling down my cheeks.

…

A few hours later Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, Hana, Christina, Amar, George and I arrive back in Dauntless after dropping Caleb and Cara off at Erudite. We go straight to the cafeteria because we're all hungry.

When we get there we find tons of Dauntless sitting at tables, eating, talking, laughing. It's great.

We find a table in the corner of the room and sit down, away from anyone else. I grab two slices of pizza from the platter and start eating, everyone else starts eating too.

We sit, eat, talk, and laugh. We just enjoy being back.

It's great being back in Dauntless.

It's great being back home.

**Hey Ravens, yeah that's what I'm calling you now.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review!**

**I will update again soon!**


	6. Christina and Uriah

Life after the end

Chapter 6: Christina and Uriah

It has been four weeks since we arrived back home and I am eight weeks pregnant. Tobias and I have been staying in his old apartment, which luckily has two bedrooms so we don't have to move just yet. Zeke and Shauna are living in Zeke's apartment, Shauna is still in a wheelchair with her being paralysed, but she still tries to have fun. Christina and Uriah have their own apartments, but the live right next door to each other. Hana has gone back to her home. And I haven't heard from Caleb or Cara since we arrived back. None of us have.

The city is a nice place to live in now. It's a better place to live in now.

Tobias, Harrison and Zeke are the new leaders of Dauntless. They are doing an amazing job of it as well. Dauntless has gone back to its old ways. The way it's supposed to be. The Dauntless are happy, still crazy, but happy. They are helping set up for the new initiates, which arrive in sixteen weeks. When I'll be twenty four weeks pregnant. So, obviously, I'm not training them. Tobias and Zeke are training them. We have decided to train the Dauntless borns and the transfers together from now on, and no one is going to be cut, which is good.

I am now walking to Christina's apartment, we have decided to have some girly time together as we haven't had much of it and Tobias is working so I have nothing to do. I am wearing some simple black leggings and a black top which shows my raven tattoos, with my black combat boots.

When I get to her apartment I knock on the door and she opens it a second later wearing a black vest and some black skinny jeans.

"Hey, come in." She says.

"Hey." I say as I walk into her apartment and she shuts the door behind me.

We sit on the only sofa in her apartment, which is dark red, leather, and is actually really comfortable.

"So, what do you want to do today?" She asks.

"Anything apart from shopping." I say.

"What is so bad about shopping, honestly?" She asks.

"It's boring. You'll make me shop for hours without a break. I'm pregnant and I get tired easily meaning I need breaks. Also, I just don't find shopping at all appealing." I say.

"We could shop for baby stuff." She says.

"I have ages to shop for baby stuff. Tobias and I have decided we'll start shopping when we know what we're having." I say.

"But that's such a long wait." She whines.

"Deal with it. I'm not going shopping." I say.

"Fine." She says.

"What's new in Christina land?" I ask.

"Not much." She says, looking away.

"Oh, something's new. What is it?" I ask.

"Nothing." She says, still not looking at me.

"Please tell me." I plead.

"Fine, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else until I'm ready to tell people." She says.

"I promise. Are you pregnant?" I ask.

"What? No." She says.

"What's wrong with being pregnant?" I ask

"Nothing." She says.

"Are you engaged?" I ask.

"No."

"Are you a lesbian?" I ask

"No."

"Are you dating someone?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Is it someone I know?"

"Yes."

"Is it Harrison?"

"No."

"Is it Budd?"

"No."

"Is it Caleb?"

"Hell no."

"Is he a figment of your imagination?"

"No."

"Is it Amar?"

"He's gay."

"Is it George?"

"He's also gay."

"Is it Uriah?"

"Yes."

"Is it- Wait, what?" I ask, shocked.

"I'm dating Uriah." She says.

"Wow, I really didn't see that coming." I say.

"Really?" She asks.

"No, I kinda expected it with the way you two were always together when we were in the Bureau. How long have you been dating?" I ask.

"Since we went to the Bureau. We didn't want to tell anyone because we didn't want anyone to feel like we were just dating because we lost the people we love. But I actually think I love Uriah." She says.

"Well, I'm happy for you. I think you and Uriah are going to make a real good couple. And don't worry about what people may or may not think. Also, if you think you love him, tell him." I tell her.

"But what if he doesn't love me back?" She asks.

"He does love you; I can tell by the way he looks at you. Just tell him." I tell her.

"You really think so?" She asks.

"I know so." I tell her.

Christina and I sit and talk for hours. We talk about random, girly, things. We have a great time.

At six I decide to head back to mine and Tobias' apartment because he gets home at half six.

When I arrive it is fifteen minutes before he should be home so I decide to cook us some dinner. I boil some pasta and then start making a simple, but tasty, tomato flavoured pasta sauce.

He arrives home at six thirty on the dot and walks into the kitchen, surprised to find me cooking.

"Whatever you're cooking smells amazing, love." He says.

"Thank you. It's just pasta with homemade pasta sauce. It'll be ready soon, why don't you sit down at the table." I say.

"Okay. You know, you don't have to cook for me, right. You should be resting." He says.

"I know. But I wanted to. It's not as if cooking pasta is all that difficult." I say.

He sits down and when the food is done I dish it up and serve us our meal.

"This is really good." He says as he takes his first bite.

"Thank you. How was work?" I ask.

"All right, I suppose. What did you and Christina do today?" He asks.

"We sat down on her sofa and talked about random things." I tell him, not mentioning her and Uriah dating because she wants to tell everyone that herself.

"I thought she would have dragged you out shopping." He says.

"No, I managed to get out of that, luckily." I say. He laughs. "How's Zeke?"

"He's fine. Apparently the Erudite have managed to make some leg braces that help paralysed people walk. Shauna's on the list to try them out." He says, happy that his best friend's girlfriend might be able to walk again one day.

"I'm glad." I say, happy.

"I am too." He says, smiling.

I smile.

"Tobias, I've been thinking about baby names, and I've come up with some." I tell him after a few minutes.

"What did you come up with?" He asks.

"For a boy I was thinking, William Andrew Eaton. For a girl I was thinking, Marlene Natalie Lynn Eaton." I say.

"I love those names." He says, a small on his face.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, they're beautiful names for a beautiful baby." He says before kissing me, passionately.

"I love you, Tobias." I say as we pull apart.

"I love you, too, Tris." He says.

After dinner we go straight to bed, we're both tired. We lay there; awake, for a few moments, wrapped in each other's arms, looking into each other's eyes.

"Goodnight, Tris." He says.

"Goodnight, Tobias." I say before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**Hey Ravens, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner, my internet messed up and I have been busy, but I promise I will update as soon as I can.**

**What do you want them to have? The options are:**

**Boy**

**Girl**

**Twins (boy and girl)**

**Twins (Girls)**

**Twins (Boys)**

**Please review!**


	7. Booking appointment

Life after the end

Chapter 7: Booking appointment

Today is the day of my first appointment since being back home in Dauntless. I am nine weeks pregnant, so it's been a week since Christina told me about her and Uriah. Everyone now knows about them and we are all happy for them. Christina told him she loved him and he said it back. They are cute together.

At the moment I am making some pancakes for breakfast, knowing Tobias, who is still in bed, loves them. Just as I am finished making them Tobias comes into the kitchen and sits at the table, sleepy.

"Those pancakes smell good." He says.

"Thank you. I made them just for you. And because I'm kinda craving them." I say as I put two plates of pancakes on the table, one for him and one for me, and I sit in the chair next to him.

"What time's the appointment?" He asks.

"One thirty, its eleven now so we have plenty of time." I tell him.

When we're done he washes the dishes whilst I go and get ready. I have a wash before putting on black leggings and a black vest. I tie my hair into a French braid and put on my usual make-up, which is foundation, eyeliner and mascara but not a lot of it. I then walk into our bedroom and put on my jacket and combat boots before walking to the kitchen to find Tobias putting the last plate away.

"You can go and get ready now." I tell him.

"Okay. You look good, Tris." He says.

"Thank you. I love you." I say.

"I love you too." He replies before kissing me.

…

It is now one twenty five and Tobias and I are sitting in the waiting room of the infirmary, hand in hand, waiting for the midwife to come.

A midwife comes in five minutes later and calls my name. We stand up and follow her to room number six.

She tells us to take a seat, so we sit in the chairs next to her desk and she sits in her own chair.

"Right, my name is Laura, today I will give you a blood test, do an ultrasound and ask you some questions." She says.

"Okay." I say.

"First, I will ask you some questions. Have you ever had a miscarriage, given birth, or an abortion?" She asks.

"Nope. This is my first pregnancy." I say with my hand on my flat stomach.

"Okay. Do you drink… much?" She asks.

"No."

"Do you smoke, or take drugs?"

"No."

"Where do you want to give birth, at home or here in the infirmary?"

"Here."

"How are you planning on feeding the baby when it comes, breastfeeding or formula milk?"

"Formula."

"Do you want to take antenatal classes?"

"No."

"Okay, take of your jacket and I shall give you a blood test before doing the ultrasound." She says. I do as I'm told and she takes some blood from the inside of my elbow.

She then asks me to lie on the bed, so I do. Tobias sits on the chair next to it and takes my hand in his. She sorts out the machine and asks me to lift my top up slightly, so I do. She then squirts on some gel and places the wand over the gel. She starts moving it around on my lower stomach and a moving image of my baby appears on the screen. I feel tears form in my eyes. But then I notice something else.

"What's that?" I say, pointing to the new bit on the screen that looks just like a baby.

"It seems that you are having twins." Laura says.

"Twins." I say quietly.

"Yeah, you're having twins. Congratulations." She says.

I look at Tobias and he looks on the verge of crying, but he is smiling as well. He looks at our babies with so much love and happiness that I know he's going to be an amazing dad.

"They look perfectly healthy and fine. You're doing a good job. Just keep up doing what you're doing." She says. "Do you want a picture?"

"Yes please." I say, turning back to the screen that shows our babies. She presses some things on the screen and a picture of the ultrasound comes out, she gives it to me. She removes the wand and cleans the gel from my belly with some paper towels before turning of the machine.

I lower my top and sit up.

"Well, everything looks good. You're due in thirty one weeks but because you're having twins you are likely to give birth early, but don't worry. Your next appointment will be at sixteen weeks, so in seven weeks. I will call you when I have a time. Enjoy your evening." She says.

Tobias and I stand up and I put on my jacket before we leave the room, hand in hand.

"We're having twins." I say.

"Yeah, it's amazing." He says.

"I know. There's two little people inside here." I say, my free hand resting on my small stomach.

"Yeah. Two little copies of us. I love you Tris. And our babies." He says.

"We love you too." I say.

We decide to head home after the appointment, so we do. We go home and watch TV, my head in his lap and his arm over my waist, resting on my stomach, above the spot where our two little creations lay.

**Hey Ravens, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**So yeah, they're having twins. But do you want them to have:**

**Boy and girl**

**Boy and boy**

**Girl and girl**

**It's up to you, one of those is way in the lead at the moment, but that could change.**

**Please review!**


	8. Proposal

Life after the end

Chapter 8: Proposal

It has been three weeks since we found out I am having twins. I am now twelve weeks pregnant and I am starting to show. Well, I started to show two weeks ago, but my bump is still small, though it is noticeable under anything that isn't loose.

Right now I am sitting on the sofa in mine and Tobias' apartment, wearing a black vest and some black leggings, my hair tied up in a French braid. I am just sitting here, reading an old book called, The Fault In Our Stars. Who am I kidding, everything we have is old. After the war no one wrote any books, no one made any movies or TV shows, no one did anything for the entertainment of the future generations. Though, it is a very good book.

I am just about to turn the page when there is a knock on the door; Tobias had to go to a meeting with the other leaders. Everyone in Dauntless has now got a job, unless they're disabled, or me. I don't have a job because Tobias doesn't want me to work, with me being twelve weeks pregnant, with twins. Though, I am helping Christina reopen the tattoo parlour. I will be working there part time after I have had the babies, when I say that I mean a month after because she wants me to have some time to recover and stuff.

I stand up and open the door to reveal nothing. No one is there. I look around, making sure I'm not missing anything and I notice a slip of paper on the floor. I bend down and pick it up.

It reads:

_VI,_

_Come to our special spot in the Chasm. _

_I love you, and our babies, so much._

_IV xxx_

I smile before putting on my combat boots and walking out the door, locking it, and heading to our special spot in the Chasm.

When I get there I expect to see Tobias, but he isn't there. Instead I see another note on the rock that we shared our first kiss on. I pick it up and read it.

_VI,_

_Come to the cafeteria._

_Love you,_

_IV xxx_

I go to the cafeteria and see Christina sitting at our usual table. I walk over to her and she gives me another note, she's smiling. She knows something.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I'm not allowed to tell you." She answers.

"Tell me." I say.

"Nope." She says, still smiling.

"Fine." I say.

I read the note.

_VI,_

_Sorry if this is annoying you. You are nearly done, though._

_Come to the fear landscape room._

_Love,_

_IV xxx_

I walk to the fear landscape room to find another note stuck to the door.

_VI, _

_You are very nearly done._

_Get on the next train._

_Love,_

_IV xxx_

So I go to the train tracks to find a stopped train waiting for me.

I jump on and find another note stuck on the wall. The train starts to move. I read the note.

_VI,_

_You are near the end now, don't worry._

_Get off at the place where I first realised I love you._

_Love, _

_IV xxx_

Ferris Wheel.

That is the first place that pops into my head after reading the note. That's where he is.

I get off the train at Navy Pier and I jog to the Ferris Wheel. But I don't see him. I don't see Tobias, anywhere.

I walk to the Ferris Wheel and find a note stuck to it.

_Turn Around._

I turn around to find Tobias standing behind me, smiling at me. In my hand are six notes. In his there are four.

He gives me the first note.

_Will_

Then the second.

_You_

Then the third.

_Marry_

Then the last.

_Me?_

I feel tears pooling in my eyes. I look at Tobias to find him on one knee and holding a box with a beautiful, but simple, silver diamond ring in it.

"So, Tris Prior, will you be my wife?" He asks.

"Yes." I mumble as tears fall down my cheeks.

"What was that?" He asks.

"YES, I WILL MARRY YOU?" I shout happily.

He slides the ring on my left ring finger, smiling, before picking my up and spinning me around. I squeal as he does.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you, too." I say.

"I love you, three." He says.

"I love you, Four." I say.

"I know you do. I love you, Six." He says.

"Poor Five, it always gets left out." I say.

"Maybe we will have a five one day." He says with a hand on my stomach.

I kiss him, passionately. Never wanting this moment to end. He kisses back just as passionately.

Then I hear cheering and clapping. I pull away and look around to find my friends all smiling and clapping. Christina, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Harrison, Bud and Hana. They all run/wheel up to us and congratulate us, and embrace us. They ask us questions about the babies and the wedding, etc.

When we arrive back in Dauntless we go to the cafeteria and celebrate. We spend hours talking and laughing and celebrating. We have fun. We're like a family. And I can't wait for this family to grow and have many more amazing memories. I just hope things work out for us all this time. I hope that there isn't another war or anything or anyone to fight against. I hope that we all have a happy life, because we need it. after everything, after all the pain and loss, we need to have a good life. And I hope we do.

**Hey Ravens, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I had two birthday parties, I got my GCSE results and I have been getting ready for college. Which for me is starting on September 8****th****. So, I won't be able to update as much as I used to with any of my stories but I will update as often as I can. I won't forget about you. Don't worry.**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	9. First kicks

Life after the end

Chapter 9: First kicks

It has been six weeks since Tobias asked me to marry him. It has been an amazing six weeks as well. In two weeks Tobias and I find out the genders of our babies, I can't wait. I am also pretty big now, being eighteen weeks pregnant with twins. My bump has gotten a lot bigger and gets bigger every day.

Right now I am relaxing in the bath that Tobias had run for me like ten minutes ago. I am just sitting there, in the bath, relaxing, when I feel a slight pressure in my stomach. It doesn't hurt or anything. It was short, it only lasted about a second, but it was there. I rub my stomach slightly and it isn't long before I feel it again, but on the other side.

It is then that I realise what is happening.

My babies just kicked for the first time.

I smile.

"Tobias!" I yell, wanting him to come in here and feel it.

He runs in a few seconds later looking worried. He runs over to me and kneels next to me. He wipes his thumb across my cheek and that's when I realise I have started crying.

"What's wrong, Tris? Are you in pain?" He asks, worried.

I smile.

"No. The babies kicked." I tell him, still smiling.

He breathes a sigh of relief before smiling.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yeah, do you want to feel it?" I ask.

He nods and I take his hands and lay them on my stomach where they kicked the first times.

It isn't long before they kick again, right under his hands, and I can tell he felt it too by his smile growing.

"That's amazing." He says in awe.

"Yeah, it is." I reply.

He kisses me sweetly before kissing my wet stomach, which is poking out from the water slightly. He kisses my stomach twice, once for each baby.

"I love you, all three of you." He says.

"We love you, too." I say.

"Do you want to get out now, dinner is almost ready?" He asks.

"Okay." I answer before holding my hands out.

He pulls me up effortlessly and helps me out of the bath before passing me a towel.

"I'm going to go and finish off dinner whilst you get ready, okay." He says.

"Okay." I say, and he kisses my forehead before leaving the room.

And I'm still smiling.

**Hey Ravens, I know this was an incredibly short chapter but I just wanted to give you another chapter. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. **

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	10. Genders

Life after the end

Chapter 10: Genders

Today is the day that Tobias and I find out the genders of our babies. I can't wait. They haven't stopped kicking since two weeks ago, when they started.

Right now Tobias and I are walking to the infirmary, hand in hand. I am wearing some black leggings and a dark grey, loose, maternity top. On my feet are black sneakers as they are the only shoes I actually find comfortable right now. Tobias is wearing his usual jeans and t-shirt with sneakers on his feet.

Our appointment is at one thirty, we arrive at the infirmary with five minutes to spare. We sign in and sit in some seats in the waiting room, still hand in hand.

"So, what do you want them to be?" Tobias asks me.

"I don't really mind, as long as they're healthy. But a boy and a girl would be nice." I say, smiling. "You?"

"Same, as long as they're healthy that is all that matters to me. But, a boy and a girl would be nice." He says.

A few minutes later Laura comes in and calls us. We stand and follow her into our usual room.

"So, take a seat on the bed and get comfortable. How are you feeling?" Laura asks as I get on the bed and Tobias sits on the chair next to the bed. She sets up the machine.

"I'm good. They started kicking two weeks ago and haven't stopped much since." I tell her.

"Yeah, that'll happen. Do you want to lift up your top and we can do the ultrasound." She says. I nod and lift up my top.

She squirts on the gel and puts the wand on top of it, moving it around my stomach. It isn't long before an image appears on the screen of our babies.

"They're looking good. Good size. Do you want to know the genders?" She asks.

"Yeah please." I say excitedly. Tears are filling my eyes as I look at my beautiful babies. I feel Tobias take my hand and squeeze it. I smile at him before looking back at the screen.

"Baby A is a… boy." Laura tells us, smiling.

A tear falls down my cheek. I'm having a son.

"Baby B is a… girl." She says, still smiling.

I look at Tobias to see that he is also crying, but smiling at the same time. He kisses me on the forehead.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you, too." I say before we both look back at the screen, at our son and our daughter.

"How many pictures do you want?" Laura asks.

"Just one please." I say.

She types some things into the machine and a picture comes out of it, she gives it to me. She then removes the wand from my stomach and puts it in the holder. She wipes my stomach off with some paper towels and I pull my shirt down before sitting up, the ultrasound in my hand.

"I will see you again in four weeks for another check-up." She says.

"Okay. Thanks." I say.

Tobias and I walk out of the room, hand in hand.

"Do you want to go and tell our friends the news?" He asks.

"Yeah, sure. Where are they?" I ask.

"Zeke told me they'd be at his apartment waiting for us to come and tell them the news." He tells me.

"Okay, let's go to Zeke's then." I say.

He nods and leads me to Zeke's.

As expected, when we get to Zeke's all of our friends are sitting in various places in the living room, waiting.

"So, what you having?" Christina asks excitedly.

"Well, it looks like there's going to be a little Tobias running around." I say.

"And a little Tris." Tobias adds.

Shauna, Hana and Christina squeal before congratulating us. Zeke, Harrison, Bud and Uriah congratulate us and give Tobias bro hugs.

"Right, we are giving you a baby shower." Christina says.

"Really? Do we really have to have a baby shower?" I say.

"Yeah, you do. It will be held in my apartment in four weeks." Christina says.

"Fine, whatever." I groan.

After that we just spend the afternoon talking and laughing about many things.

**Hey Ravens, I am so sorry for not updating. I started college and my laptop messed up and wouldn't let me update sooner. But, luckily I am going to be getting a new laptop soon so I will be able to update more often. But not that often as I still have college.**

**I am sorry.**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	11. Baby shower

Life after the end

Chapter 11: Baby shower

Today is the day of the baby shower, urgh. Although both Tobias and I tried to convince Christina and everyone else that we don't need (or want) a baby shower, they insisted on giving us one because they're fun, and they want to help us. I understand that they want to help, and I appreciate it, but I would rather not have a baby shower, even if it is only with close friends.

I am twenty four weeks pregnant, and I am huge, I mean, I'm having twins so there are two of them in there, but I'm massive. I struggle to walk, and sit, and stand and lay down. To be honest, I'm surprised I'm not on bed rest. But the doctor told me to keep moving around and stuff, so that's what I'm doing.

It is eleven o'clock in the morning and the baby shower isn't until two, so I have three hours of sitting about Tobias' and mine apartment, doing nothing, waiting to go to Christina's for the longest afternoon of my life so far. Tobias has gone to get some things for the nursery. We were going to move into a bigger place so that they could have their own rooms, but we couldn't find anything we liked and we decided it can wait until they're a bit older, so they're going to be sharing a room for now. Tobias, Christina, Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Hana, Amar, George, Harrison and Bud have been busy decorating the nursery for four weeks, literally since the day after we found out the genders of the twins, and they aren't finished. How long does it take ten people to decorate a nursery? Seriously?

They won't let me help because I'm pregnant and need my rest, and they won't let me see it until they're finished. So I have no idea why it's taking them so long. And I have no idea what it looks like. Shauna doesn't help much because she's in a wheelchair and has restricted movement, but she helps with the minor stuff.

The doctor thinks that I could possibly go into labour within the next month or two, even though I'm only twenty four weeks pregnant. Twins are born earlier than if there is just one baby due to the amount of room in the womb for them to grow. But apparently they'll be fine if they are born early; the most that they'd need is maybe some help breathing because of how well they're doing.

It isn't long before Tobias gets home, carrying several bags full of items I don't know. He says 'Hello' kisses me and then goes and dumps them in the nursery before coming back into the living room. He sits next to me and kisses me again before wrapping his arm around me.

"How're you feeling?" He asks.

"Tired, hungry, like I don't want to go to the baby shower." I reply.

"I know, but maybe it'll be fun. Also, we get a load of free stuff for the babies." He says before rubbing my stomach with his hand and placing two gentle kisses where our babies lay.

"I know, but getting the free stuff is the only good thing about it. Why couldn't we have had it here? I'm too lazy to walk all the way to Christina's." I whine.

"I know, I tried to get them to do it here, but they wouldn't listen and thought that Christina's would be a better place to do it in." He answers.

…

It is now half one and Tobias and I are making our way to Christina's apartment for the dreaded baby shower.

When we get there Tobias knocks on the door and Christina opens it, letting us into her home, Uriah moved in a few weeks ago. When we're in she shuts the door behind us. I look around the living room. There are balloons and streamers everywhere, some blue, some pink. There's a banner that reads 'Happy baby shower!' hung on wall opposite us. There is a pile of big and little presents on the coffee table. The dining table is covered in platters of snack foods and there are plastic plates and cups, there are fizzy, alcoholic and soft drinks such as juices. And all of our friends are gathered in there, some sitting on the floor, some on chairs that come from the dining table. Some on the smaller sofa. The bigger sofa is empty.

"The big sofa is for you two as it is your special day." Christina says.

"Thanks." I say.

Tobias leads me to the sofa and helps me sit down, yeah, I need help sitting down. He then sits down next to me, taking my small hand in his large one.

"Present time!" Uriah yells.

"Okay." Tobias says before taking a present of the top of the pile, it's small and soft. He gives it to me and I open it carefully to find a small blue teddy bear that looks adorable.

"Thanks." I say.

Tobias then takes another present of the pile and gives it to me. We continue doing that until all of the presents are open.

Overall we receive:

The blue teddy bear; and a pink one just like it.

Two white baby grows that read 'I love my daddy' in green letters, and two white baby grows that read 'I love my mummy' in orange letters.

A lot more baby grows, some white, others pink or blue. With a few black ones because we're in Dauntless.

A lot of other teddy bears and toys, some only suitable for boys, some only suitable for girls, and others suitable for both genders.

Some books for babies and toddlers.

Some hats and shoes for the babies.

Some push chairs/prams. We got two push chairs and two prams. One of each was pink and the other of each was blue.

Some blankets. Yet again some white ones, some pink ones, some blue ones, some black ones, some purple ones and some green ones.

Some puzzles.

Two baby bouncers (a boy's one and a girl's one). Two high chairs (a pink one and a blue one). A play den. Two baby Bjorn's.

And many other things.

"Honestly guys, do we really need this many things?" I ask.

"Yeah. There's more stuff in the nursery as well, but you're not allowed to see them until we're done." Uriah says.

"Where are we even going to put all of this stuff?" I ask.

"We'll find room." Tobias says. I just nod.

"Food time!" Uriah yells excitedly.

"Great, I'm starving." I say.

So we sit, and we eat food, and we talk, and we laugh. And overall, though I really didn't want to come, it actually turns out to be a great night.

**Hey Ravens, I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that it took me so long to update. I have had tons of work to do and I have a cold and I feel terrible. Though, I should be getting a new laptop this week or next week so I will be able to update more often, just not as often as I would like to because I still have college. **

**I am going to skip to Tris going into labour and then the chapter after that is going to be the birth; I hope that is okay with you.**

**I'm sorry again, please forgive me.**

**I will update again as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	12. The babies are coming!

Life after the end

Chapter 12: The babies are coming!

I am thirty two weeks pregnant now and I am even huger than before. The gang finished with the nursery two days ago and I saw it. It's amazing. The walls are painted in a light grey to reflect mine and Tobias' Abnegation background. On one wall on the right side of the room there are pink and purple flowers on the wall, not literally, they're painted on, but they're beautiful. On one wall on the left side of the room, blue and green painted stripes adorn the wall. For our daughter there is a white crib, for our son there is a black one. There are two rocking chairs and one arm chair for us to sit on. There are two changing tables, and two wardrobes. One wardrobe is white, it has the name of our daughter on it in black curly letters. Then there is a black one that has the name of our son on it in white curly letters. The room is beautiful and I can't stop thanking them all for it.

The midwife thinks I could go into labour anytime from now. So Tobias and the other have been watching me carefully, checking if I have gone into labour at all. It was hilarious when I got my first Braxton hicks contraction. I was with Tobias, Christina, Uriah, Zeke and Shauna, in mine and Tobias' apartment. We were sitting down in various places in the living room, Tobias and I were on the main sofa, watching TV when I got a sharp pain in my abdomen. They were all rushing around lie headless chickens trying to get everything ready to take to the infirmary with me, thinking that I was actually in labour, but when I told them it was just a Braxton hicks contraction they calmed down and were so out of breath they literally fell onto their seats.

That was three weeks ago. I have been getting Braxton hicks since then, they don't come that often but I get them. Whenever I do they look at me, as if asking if I was in labour and I would shake my head. Though I have never been in labour before I think I can tell the difference between Braxton hicks and actual labour contractions.

Right now Tobias and I are sitting on the sofa in our living room, watching TV, when I get another Braxton hicks contraction. He looks at me, silently asking if I am in labour, and I just shake my head. So we go back to watching TV.

Twenty minutes later I tell him I'm going to go and get a drink, because I am thirsty. He nods and I leave the room, walking into the kitchen. I am just about to grab a glass out of the cupboard when another contraction hits. But this one is stronger and a lot closer together than the other ones I have experienced. Usually when I have Braxton hicks there are at least two hours between each one, but this time there was only twenty two minutes.

I'm in labour.

"Tobias!" I call shakily. One of my hands is gripping onto the counter and the other is on my stomach.

Tobias rushes into the room, looking scared.

"The babies are coming." I tell him.

He rushes over to me and grabs my hands in his. He leads me into the front room and sits me on the sofa whilst he grabs my hospital bag. When he's got it he comes back over to me and grabs my hands again, helping me stand. He then leads me out of the apartment, locking the door behind us, and leads me to the infirmary.

**Hey my little Ravens, sorry for the wait, and for the short chapter, the next one will be longer. I have a new laptop now and will be able to update more often, just not that often as I have college.**

**In the next chapter she will be giving birth to the twins. **

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	13. The birth of the twins

Life after the end

Chapter 13: The birth of the twins

I have been in labour for five hours, and yeah, it hurts, a lot. My waters broke two hours ago, which made the contractions even worse than they already were. But Tobias has been great, he's been holding my hand, letting me squeeze it whenever a contraction comes, he's been rubbing my back and saying really nice encouraging words to me. We've decided not to tell our friends that I'm in labour at all, just to ring them when the babies are here.

"Is there anything you want me to get for you?" Tobias asks me. My contractions are about fifteen minutes apart now, and I'm only four centimetres dilated, so I still have a while to go.

"No, I'm good, thanks." I say just as another contraction hits and I squeeze his hand whilst crying out in pain. He's sitting on the edge of the bed I am in, facing me, my right hand holding his left.

He pulls me close to him and rubs my back whilst I cry into his shoulder, I am actually crying. The pain is making me cry, as well as they fact that I am going to be a mum to two babies in the matter of hours.

The midwife, Laura, comes into the room every half an hour to check on my progress, but that's the only time we see her, she'll have to stay in when I get to ten centimetres to tell me when to push and stuff, but then she'll be gone again, checking me and the babies every half an hour after I have given birth until we're allowed to go home. That's what she said to us anyway.

"Do you want some pain relief?" Tobias asks when the contraction has subsided.

"No, I don't want to be drugged up on pain relief. I'm fine." I answer.

"Tris, you're not fine, you're crying and I don't like seeing you in pain." He says.

"I know you don't, but I don't want to be drugged up whilst giving birth to our babies, no matter how much it hurts." I say.

"Okay." He says. "Do you want a drink or anything?"

"Water please." I reply, knowing that he doesn't have to leave the room to get that for me as there is a jug of water and some plastic cups on the table beside the bed.

He fills up one of the cups and gives it to me, I drink the water and put the cup back on the side.

Tobias tucks a strand of my sweaty hair behind my ear before kissing my sweaty forehead. It's hot and giving birth is incredibly difficult. So difficult I am sweating and my horrible hospital gown is sticking to my body.

"I love you, Tris." He says.

"I love you, too." I reply.

…

Five hours later and I am still in labour. Our friends haven't figured it out yet, obviously, because they aren't here.

The midwife enters the room just as another contraction hits me and I bury my head in Tobias' shoulder, crying out in pain. She checks me before saying,

"You're ten centimetres dilated, on the next contraction I need you to give me a really big push, okay, Tris."

I just nod into Tobias' shoulder and wait for my next contraction to come.

It does two minutes later and I push, as hard as I can, crying out in pain, squeezing Tobias' hand so hard that it turns a sickly shade of white.

"You're doing so well Tris, I love you." Tobias whispers into my ear as he rubs my back.

"Great, I can see baby A's head. You need to push again on the next contraction okay."

I push three more times before I hear the cries coming from my son. Tobias cuts the cord with a smile on his face and tears streaming down his cheeks like mine, the midwife cleans my son off before wrapping him in a baby blue blanket and placing him gently into my arms.

I look down at my little boy to see that he has Tobias' hair colour and my eyes. He's beautiful, he's small but he is eight weeks early, and he has a twin.

That's when the pain comes back. The midwife takes my son out of my arms and places him in a cot at the side of the room before telling me to push. Tobias takes my hand and I push as hard as I can.

I push two more times and I hear the cries of my baby girl. Tobias cuts the cord again, still smiling. The midwife cleans her and wraps her up in a light pink blanket before placing my little girl into my arms. Tobias goes and gets our son from the cot before coming back over to me. He sits on the side of the bed again and we look down at our children. Our beautiful, but small, children.

Our little girl has my hair and Tobias' eyes, she looks just like him, apart from the hair, and our son looks just like me. They're amazing.

"I'll give you guys some time. Congratulations. They are both healthy." The midwife says before leaving the room.

"They're beautiful." I say.

"Yeah, they are. Thank you, Tris, for the most amazing gifts ever." Tobias says.

"Thank you, too, I mean, you are the one that got me pregnant in the first place. They wouldn't be here without your participation." I say.

"True. I love you, all of you." He says.

"We love you too." I say.

Tobias kisses my head and we go back to looking at our little boy and girl.

"So, we now have our William Andrew Eaton and our Marlene Natalie Lynn Eaton." He says.

"Yeah, we do." I reply. "Do you want to call our friends now?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll call Zeke and he'll probably be with the others as its lunch time now so he can tell them." He says before taking his phone of the side, still holding William, and dialling Zeke's number.

"Hey Zeke… Nothing's wrong, it's just, Tris has given birth to the twins." Tobias says.

"WHAT?!" I hear Zeke yell.

"Tris went into labour about ten hours ago, she just gave birth ten minutes ago… Yeah, Tris is fine, the babies are fine, everyone is fine… Yes, you can come to the infirmary and see them… Yes, tell the others… Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes." Tobias ends the call and puts his phone back on the table.

…

Five minutes later our friends burst into the room. Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Hana, Bud, Harrison, all of them carrying presents or balloons or whatever. They all rush over to us and look at the babies.

"They're beautiful. What are their names?" Christina asks, they didn't get to see the wardrobes in the nursery as Tobias and I didn't want them finding out the names we had picked out for them.

"He is called William Andrew Eaton, but you may call him Will. And this little girl here is called Marlene Natalie Lynn Eaton." I tell our friends.

"They're adorable, and I love their names." Shauna says.

"They're so cute." Uriah says.

"Can we hold them?" Zeke asks.

"Sure." Tobias says before passing William to Zeke, I place Marlene in Christina's hands.

They pass them around before I end up holding William and Tobias holds Marlene, then we just talk and laugh, we open their gifts for us, and we eat.

They leave a couple of hours later when I decide that I want some sleep. Tobias puts the twins in their cots and I slide over on the bed so he can climb in next to me, which he does.

I fall asleep wrapped in my fiancés arms.

**Hey Ravens, sorry for the wait again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I will update as soon as I can. **

**Please review!**


	14. Epilogue

Life after the end

Chapter 14: Epilogue

Five years later

It has been five years since the birth of Will and Marlene and life has been amazing here in Dauntless. Shauna can walk again, and run, the doctors in Erudite found a cure for paralysis. Now Zeke and Shauna are married and have a three year old little boy called Ryan and they have a little girl on the way, Shauna is six months pregnant currently.

Christina and Uriah got married two years ago and have a little girl called Brooke. She arrived nine months after their wedding.

Will and Marlene are now five years old and are amazing. Will's first word was 'Mummy' and Marlene's first word was 'Daddy', but Will learned how to speak first. They are very protective over each other. They're adorable. Three years ago I got pregnant again and we had another little girl who is called Mariah. She's adorable. Her first word was 'book', she's a very clever girl, and so are all of the children that were born into our group of friends. I am also currently pregnant with our fourth child. I found out yesterday and I'm only five weeks along. Tobias doesn't know yet but I'm going to surprise him later, after the twins' birthday party.

Tobias and I got married two months after the birth of the twins. It was one of the greatest days of my life, other than the births of our children.

Caleb and I haven't talked so I have no idea what he is doing right now. He could be married, he could have kids, he could be dead, I don't know. I'm sad, of course, he is my brother, and I still love him, even after what he did, but I'm also happy, in a way. If we were talking we'd be fighting constantly and I don't want that around my children, so yeah, I'm happy.

Right now Tobias and I are getting things ready for the party, our kids are still in bed as it is only six o'clock in the morning.

"So, what time is everyone getting here again?" He asks.

"Eleven." I answer.

"Okay. So we have time to, you know." He says.

"Is sex all you think about?" I ask him with a smile on my face.

"No, all I think about is you, our kids, sex and Dauntless chocolate cake." He says, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well, knowing our kids they're going to be up real soon and we still have to get things ready." I say before kissing him.

"Well, let's make it quick." He says, so we do.

…

It is now one o'clock and we have just finished opening presents and eating lunch, which consisted of a buffet that Tobias and I sorted out after our quick session of, you know.

"Let's play a game!" Will shouts out.

"What do you want to play sweetie?" I ask.

"Candor or Dauntless." He answers.

"No, you're not playing that today, sweetie." I say.

"Please." Uriah says in a baby voice.

"Fine, as long as we don't have to strip." I say after a few minutes.

"Yes!" Uriah and Will say at the same time, high fiving each other.

So we play C or D, the safe version.

…

Later that night Tobias and I are tidying everything away, the kids are in bed and everyone else has gone home. Today was great, it was amazing.

It is nine o'clock when we finish putting everything away. We plop down on the sofa and he wraps his arms around me.

Now is a good a time as any to tell him about the baby.

"Tobias, do you think we have room to have another baby?" I ask, looking up at him.

"I don't know, we might need to move out, into a bigger apartment, but… why are you asking me this?" He asks, shocked.

I just look at him, waiting for the clogs to turn in his head.

"Are-are you pregnant, again?" He asks, smiling.

"Yeah. I am pregnant, again." I tell him, smiling back at him.

"Oh my God. I love you. I love you. I love you." He says before pulling me in for a passionate kiss. I kiss him back of course, turning so I can straddle him, not breaking the kiss.

When we pull apart he places his right hand on my stomach, I put my left hand over his.

"How far along are you?" He asks, still smiling.

"Five weeks. I found out yesterday." I answer.

"Oh, wow. We're having another baby." He says.

"We're having another baby." I agree.

"I love you, and our children, so, so much." He says.

"We love you too." I say before kissing him again. He lifts me up and carries me into our bedroom where he lays me gently on our bed before lying down next to me.

We fall asleep, happy, in each other's arms. Knowing that we'll always be together, that we'll always help each other, knowing that we'll always love each other. Knowing that even, after everything that we've been through, we will always be there and we will always be happy.

**Hey Ravens, so this is the end of this story. It was honestly a last minute decision but I didn't know what else to write for it so I decided to end it. I had a major case of authors block for this story, so here is the end.**

**But, there is still so much more for me to do in my other stories, so go and check them out if you haven't already. I have some other divergent ones and one for the fault in our stars.**

**Sorry for ending it.**

**Feel free to message me any time about anything, whether it is just to fan girl, or to ask me questions or whatever.**

**Please review!**


End file.
